


Knocked Over By Love

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 02:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2252370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry periodically stops by the Minister of Magic's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knocked Over By Love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 2, Round 10. Captain of Kenmare Kestrals. I had to write something that involved the Minister or officers directly underneath him. I chose for my story to take place in the Minister's Office when Kingsley is the Minister.
> 
> Written for One of Every Letter Challenge at HPFC forum. Letter K.
> 
> Written for the taming the muse livejournal. Prompt: Safeguard
> 
> Beta: the lovely teddylupin-snape

Kingsley looked up from the report, which depicted various ways to safeguard the Wizarding world from the Muggles, at the sound of a prompt knock. "Yes?"

 

His secretary, Michelle, stuck her head in and said, "Mr. Harry Potter is here to see you."

"Let him in," Kingsley ordered.

A few moments later, Harry strolled in, a grin plastered on his face. "Hello, Mr. Minister of Magic."

Kingsley returned the grin and continued the old joke. "Hello, Mr. Savior of the Wizarding world. What can I do for you today?"

The grin vanished. "I made the Auror corps."

Kingsley furrowed his brow. "Isn't that a good thing? Didn't you want to become an Auror?"

"Yes, but I felt as if I got through the elimination process too easily. I don't want to be given the job simply because of my reputation or because we're friends. I need to know I got the job because I deserved it. Otherwise, I can't accept it."

Kingsley stood up and walked around his desk. "Do you really think so little of me that you think I fixed it so you got the job no matter what? I'm doing everything in my power to make sure there's no corruption within the Ministry. I definitely won't add to it, especially when I need my Aurors in top shape. You got the job because you're good at catching dark wizards."

Harry looked contrite and Kingsley knew apologies were about to be spewed. "I knew I should have known better. Most of me did know better, but there was a tiny nagging doubt, and I just had to be sure. I'm so used to people fawning over me and giving me anything they think I want, even if I don't deserve it. I just needed to make sure I deserved the job, especially if I want to get any respect from my peers."

Kingsley's eyes softened. He didn't truly blame Harry for his suspicions. "It's okay. You defeated Voldemort; I think it's time you trust your own skills. You belong with the Aurors."

Harry blushed. "Thanks, Kingsley. I'll leave you to get back to work." And Harry was gone as if he was never there.

But he had been there, and Kingsley was left thinking about how his heart fluttered when Harry blushed.

* * *

Kingsley was ready when his door opened. His current work was put away and his lunch was on his desk.

Harry popped his head into the office. "You ready for lunch?"

Kingsley gestured with his hand. "Come on in, Harry."

Harry smiled and opened the door wider. Once he was in the room, he softly closed the door, despite the fact there were already rumors circulating the office about Harry and the Minister. He sat his lunch on the desk and plopped down on the plush seat. "So, how have you been the last couple of weeks?"

Kingsley chewed and swallowed his bite before answering. "I've been fine." There was silence as Kingsley tried to think of a way to phrase his next question so he wouldn't hurt Harry's feelings. He decided to just be blunt. "Not like I don't enjoy your company, but why did you want to have lunch with me? I thought there was something you wanted to speak with me about." Kingsley took a bite.

Harry looked at his sandwich. "Am I bothering you?"

"Of course not," Kingsley said. "I'm just curious."

Harry nodded. "Despite being on the same level as the other Aurors, they treat me like a superior. They're constantly gawking at me. A couple of them have even asked me to push my bangs away so they could see my scar. I wanted to get away from them, even if it's only for an hour lunch period. At the same time, I didn't want to eat alone, and you were the first person that came to mind. I just wanted to be around a familiar person who treats me normally."

Kingsley reached across the desk and took Harry's hand. "You're always welcome here for lunch. Just owl or Floo me to make sure I don't have a meeting during the time. If I'm free, my time is yours."

Harry smiled. "Thanks, Kingsley. That means a lot to me."

The rest of the lunch continued in silence, but it wasn't oppressive. In fact, Kingsley thought he could eat in silence with Harry every day, if Harry wanted it of course.

* * *

Harry shook his head as Kingsley ate. "I don't know what to do," he bemoaned.

Kingsley stayed silent, knowing that Harry would explain in his own time. Nothing Kingsley said would force him to talk if he didn't want to.

"I don't want Ginny, but everyone seems to expect us to get together.

Kingsley paused in his eating and wiped his mouth with his napkin. "What do you want?"

Harry frowned. "I don't know, but I know it's not Ginny."

Kingsley narrowed his own eyes as Harry avoided all eye contact, looking everywhere in the office but at Kingsley. "You know something. You only avoid eye contact when you're trying to keep something secret."

Harry sighed. "Okay, the thing is..." Harry trailed off, seeming very unsure.

Kingsley patiently waited.

"This doesn't leave the office, but I kind of think Ginny might have the wrong parts, if you know what I mean."

Kingsley's heart skipped a beat. He definitely knew what Harry meant, but he knew he shouldn't get his hopes up, especially when that didn't mean he would be interested in Kingsley. "You need to tell Ginny that. I'm sure she'll accept it when she finds out it's because you're into blokes and not because you simply aren't interested in her. In fact, it might be easier for her to accept you're gay than you simply not being interested."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "I don't get girls."

Kingsley returned the look. "I don't either. It's why I decided to like blokes a long time ago."

There! Now at least Harry knew Kingsley liked the same parts. Now, if only...

"You like guys?" Harry asked.

Kingsley nodded. "Very much so."

Harry's eyes seemed to suddenly focus on him with a startling intensity. "Interesting."

* * *

Kingsley stayed late at his office. He didn't want to go home to an empty loft. It was just so lonely. He'd rather work late than go home and sleep.

There was a knock on the door and Harry came in without waiting for a noise of acceptance. After all, by then, Harry knew he was always welcomed.

"It's Friday night, Kingsley. Shouldn't you be out, painting the town red?"

Kingsley looked up at Harry, confusion in his eyes. "Is that a Muggle saying? I'm not sure I understand the meaning."

Harry chuckled. "It simply means shouldn't you be out having fun?"

"Oh. Well, I don't really anyone to have fun with, and it's no fun to be out alone." Kingsley's initial happy expression upon seeing Harry turned morose.

Harry bit his bottom lip. "Well, maybe you can come out with me."

Kingsley stared at Harry, unable to find words as his throat suddenly seemed to close, making it hard to breathe.

Harry blushed. "I mean, like a date because I, erm, kind of fancy you."

Kingsley said the only thing that came to his mind. "I'm so much older than you."

Harry's eyes met Kingsley's, and they implored him to understand. "I need someone older, someone mature, someone who went through the war like me. You are one of the only people who truly understand me. You see my flaws and accept them. You don't put me on some sort of pedestal. You let me be just Harry. You're intelligent and handsome, and when I see you, butterflies swarm in my stomach. You're all I can think about. If I even consider the idea of dating someone else, I feel as if I'm betraying you. I know what I want and it's you."

Kingsley stood up and moved around his desk. He went to Harry and pulled him into his arms. "You're one of the most amazing men I know. You're beautiful, and brave, and foolhardy. You desire justice more than anything, and you do everything you can to make sure it happens. I can't imagine a better person than you or someone else that I'd rather be with. I might be wrong, and I know I'll probably get loads of howlers about it, but I want you. And if you'll have me, I'll take you."

"Kiss me," Harry ordered.

Kingsley bent his head and allowed his lips to gently claim Harry's. He wanted their first kiss to be soft and probing. There would be time later on for passionate and rough.

Kingsley's tongue gently swiped against Harry's bottom lip, and Harry opened his mouth. His tongue explored and playfully battled against Harry's tongue and easily came out of it as the winner.

Hands bunched Kingsley's robes as hands gripped Harry's waist, and they continued to kiss.

When air became necessary, the broke the kiss, but they stayed close enough so their breath mingled.

"You never actually answered my question," Harry reminded him. "So, will you go out with me?"

Kingsley smirked and pulled Harry flush against his body so he could fell Kingsley's prominent interest. "It would be my pleasure."


End file.
